ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Muerte
Santa Muerte Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10" (2013) (Comic p.12). Egon says: "Speaking of the Meters, I was getting an atypical reading off of the one that looked like Santa Muerte." is a female folk saint venerated in Mexico and the USA during the Day of the Dead. A personification of death, she is associated with healing, protection, and giving safe delivery to the afterlife. History A few days before the Day of the Dead, a girl named Jasmine was tricked into creating an ofredas that was designed to tether Santa Muerte to her bedroom. Egon Spengler (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10" (2013) (Comic p.14). Egon says: "I'd say this isn't a ghost as much as a projection of one. Its spirit is tethered to something else. My guess? One of the neighborhood altars called to something and held it there, and it isn't happy." Naturally, Santa Muerte wasn't happy with the development. On the night of the Day of the Dead, a projection of Santa Muerte appeared above the intersection of Central Avenue and Bleecker Street in Bushwick. The projection violently swung its scythe and caused damage to several cars. Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz hid behind a car until Winston Zeddemore, Peter Venkman and Kylie Griffin arrived to support. Ortiz made a very bad choice and used herself as bait to distract the projection. While she ran for her life, Santa Muerte was shot by Peter. Instead of being wrangled, the projection split into two projections, the original and one in white. As the Ghostbusters regrouped, the projection with a white robe attacked Ecto-1a and slashed it up. In anger, Winston blasted it with the Proton Pistol. It split into two, the one in white and one in red. Kylie threw out a Trap and captured the ones in white and in red. The last projection made its move but Egon shot it with a Miniature Slime Blower. The projection reacted and flew away. Egon theorized the actual spirit was tethered somewhere in the neighborhood by an altar. They split up into teams and searched. 15 minutes later, Ortiz and Stantz followed a reading into a residence and found slime seeping throughout. They found Jasmine and her mother floating in a form of stasis. Ortiz destroyed altar. Santa Muerte was freed and it vacated the room. The victims were released from stasis. Description Santa Muerte looks like a female skeletal figure dressed in a long robe and is armed with a scythe. Trivia *The color of the robe Santa Muerte appears in usually pertains to the rite or petition made. **Red, known for love, passion and emotional stability **White, known for gratitude, purity, and cleansing of negative influences **Black, known for protection against black magic or negative magic **Blue, known for wisdom *The ghost takes some visual inspiration from La Calavera Catrina, a 1910-1913 zinc etching by Mexican artist José Guadalupe Posada. Halloween Comic Fest "Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening On How Anyone Can be a Ghostubster" 9/21/17 The etching is a female skeleton wearing a hat synonymous with what would be found in a European upper class wardrobe. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #10 References Gallery SantaMuerte02.jpg SantaMuerte03.jpg SantaMuerte04.jpg SantaMuerte05.jpg SantaMuerte06.jpg SantaMuerte07.jpg SantaMuerte08.jpg SantaMuerte09.jpg SantaMuerte10.jpg SantaMuerte11.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Legends